The Hinata House Cherry Blossom Festival crossover
by UchihaNaruto59548
Summary: This is in the Love Hina Section because the majority of it takes place at Hinata House. The Hinata House residents extend an invitation to their annual Cherry Blossom festival to the folks at NERV and the folks at ACROSS
1. The News

**Hinata House Cherry Blossom Festival With NERV & ACROSS**

This is an unlikely crossover between Love Hina and Evangelion. the Hinata House residents extend an invitation for their annual Cherry Blossom festival to the folks at NERV. Hilarity ensues. the Eva characters are pretty much OOC, but not all of them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina, Excel Saga or Neon Genesis Evangelion. I also don't own Vash The Stampede.

--------**_Now We Begin Chapter 1: The News_**--------

**CENTRAL DOGMA-10:15 A.M.**

Gendo Ikari is sitting at his desk. A screen pops up. Gendo looks at it, and sees that he has a new e-mail. He reads it, turns to Fuyutsuki and says, "Tell the others to come here immediately."

"Yes, sir," Fuyutsuki says. He then goes to the phone.

**MISATO, SHINJI, AND ASUKA'S APARTMENT**

Misato is sitting at the table, watching TV. Shinji and Asuka are in their respective rooms. the phone rings. Misato answers it. "Hello," she says. "Who's calling?"

"It's Fuyutsuki," came the response.

"What do ya want?"

"Commander Ikari wants you all to report to Central Dogma as soon as possible"

"Okay." Misato hangs up. "Hey, Asuka! Shinji! Get in here!" Misato shouts.

The two children enter the living room. "What's up?" they ask in unison.

"The commander wants us to get to Central Dogma as soon as possible," she replies.

"Okay."

**ÄCROSS HQ**

Excel and Hyatt are saluting Ilpalazzo. "HAAAAAAAAAAIL ILPALA..." Excel starts.

"...zzo!" Hyatt finishes.

Ilpalazzo then says, "It has come to my attention..."

Excel cuts in. "I DIDN'T KNOW THE THING WAS LOADED! I SWEAR!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, It has come to my attention that we have been Invited to a Cherry Blossom festival In Tokyo. As such, I have made your attendence mandatory."

"What does that mean?" Excel asks.

"It means you have to show up, or you're fired."

"Oh..."

**CENTRAL DOGMA**

Gendo Ikari looks over the group in front of him. Among the group are Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, Toji, Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, Kaji and Vash The Stampede. "I'm glad you all decided to show up," he says.

"Well, just what the hell do you want?" Asuka, Shinji and Vash ask.

"We have been invited to a Cherry Blossom festival," he says. "And I must ask, who the hell are you?" he asks Vash.

"I'm Vash The Stampede," he replies.

"I think you're in the wrong story."

"Oh, I am?"

"Yeah, this is the Love Hina/Evangelion/Excel Saga crossover," Asuka says.

"Oh, sorry." Vash then leaves to find the story he is supposed to be in.

Gendo continues his speech. "This festival is in Tokyo"

Everyone except for Gendo and Fuyutsuki says, "Tokyo. Got it."

"Good! TO THE NERV MOBILE!!"

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. The Arrivals

First off, I am going to respond to the reviews

Mercaba: I was going to add the LH characters in my next chapter.

Mantis Man: thanks for the tips. I'll keep them in mind.

Also, I'd like to point out something that I didn't point out in the last chapter. Misato has legally adopted Asuka and Shinji

Having said that, **Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from Love Hina, Evangelion or Excel Saga. I also don't own Kenshin Himura.

-**_Now on to Chapter 2: The Arrivals_**-

**JUST OUTSIDE OF HINATA**

The NERV emloyees and everyone else are piled into the NERVmobile (A/N: I won't describe the NERVmobile because it really isn't that important). An impatient Asuka asks, "How much longer till we get there? Dieses ist unbequem!"

"We'll be there soon," Gendo replies.

"Good!"

**JUST INSIDE OF HINATA**

Excel, Hyatt and Ilpalazzo are piled into Ilpalazzo's GEO. Excel asks, "Are we there yet?"

Hyatt responds, "Not yet, Senior."

Ilpalazzo says, "We are almost there."

"Cool, dude!" Excel says.

**HINATA INN**

The Inn is almost set up to welcome guests. Keitaro is at the helm of the operation. "Remember, we have a lot of people arriving," he says. "Kanako, watch where you're going! Naru, can you step 5 inches to your left?"

Naru does so. Keitaro then walks forward and trips, missing Naru for once, and falls flat on his face. "Thanks, Naru," Keitaro says. He gets up and walks over to the door. "They'll be here soon."

-

The NERVmobile parks outside the Inn. Everyone climbs out and walks to the door. Misato knocks on the door. Keitaro answers the door. "Hello! Nice to see you all here. That means there are only three more people due here."

Asuka runs up to Keitaro and says, "Good afternoon! I'd normally say something in German, but I don't want to today."

Shinji walks up to Asuka and ushers her in, saying, "sorry about that, Mr..."

"Urashima. Keitaro Urashima."

"Right. Sorry about that, Urashima-san. Asuka-" He points to her. "-is very social."

Asuka glares at Shinji and says, "That's rich coming from the king of lonliness."

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Misato says.

"Yes, Mother," Asuka and Shinji reply in unison.

"That's better."

-

Ilpalazzo's GEO parks behind the NERVmobile. Ilpalazzo, Excel and Hyatt walk up to the crowd that already gathered. Ilpalazzo, being the leader, says, "Hello."

Keitaro turns to the new arrivals, walks up to them, and says, "Hello. Glad to see you all could make it."

"Yep, we have arrived," Excel says. She then darts around, sniffing at the other guests. While everybody else thinks this odd, Excel thinks this quite normal. However, Excel has never been known to act normal.

Naru steps out to survey the crowd that has gathered. She sees one person that she doesn't remember inviting. Naru turns to this man and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Kenshin Himura," the man says. "This is the 'Extra Special Trigun Crossover,' right?"

Everybody turns to Kenshin and says, "You're in the wrong story."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kenshin leaves to find the right story.

Naru then says, "Alright, why don't you all come in? Everything is ready."

Everybody walks into the inn and finds a place to sit.

Au revoir until the next chapter! Keep reviewing!


End file.
